


Sorry

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas goes a little too far with his playful teasing after finding a cute photo  of a younger Vic and makes it up to an upset Vic





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas can you not he surprised me I was not expecting this from him at all

“Is this you?”Lucas was amused when he found the photo of Vic 

Vic was about 4 years old riding a unicorn on a merry go round wearing a pink turtleneck sweater denim overalls and sneakers 

“You were so cute”Lucas cooed out teasing her affectionately 

Vic’s cheeks reddened as she began blushing heavily at the attention her husband was giving her 

“I was a mess my hair was all over the place not a good look”Vic retorts in response 

Lucas chuckled rolling his eyes at his wife “A cute mess”

Vic pouts playfully “I was not cute”

Lucas holds up the photo of Vic proudly “Yes you totally were”

Vic snatches the photo away from him saying sternly “Lucas for the last time I’m not gonna go over this with you again”

“Live a little”Lucas cheerfully replies to his stubborn wife 

“A tiny precious child”Lucas says referring to said picture of Vic 

Vic wanted him to drop the conversation this was one of the photos of herself she hated the most 

Vic thought she was ugly in the photo but she never was “I just don’t like the photo Lucas”

“Well, you're still a tiny precious child'. You Victoria are my heart and soul”Lucas rambles on to her

“Oh really?”Vic teased him coming closer to him 

“Gorgeous as hell”Lucas says looking into her eyes

“Sorry for sort of harassing you about the picture Eggy”Lucas apologized to her 

Vic couldn’t stay mad at the man that she loved so she forgave him “Apology accepted”

Lucas kissed her hand apologetically before embracing her in a hug


End file.
